La razón de mi libertad
by Danna446
Summary: América jamás olvidaría aquel día, que marcó un nuevo rumbo en su historia. Su recuerdo todavía le pesa, aunque diga lo contrario. Pero ya no puede hacer nada por cambiarlo. (Soy malísima haciendo resúmenes en serio, mejor entrad y leedlo). [No pairings]


**La razón de mi libertad.**

La fina llovizna que había comenzado como una inusual lluvia de verano, había degenerado pronto en una tormenta que comenzaba a calar cada rincón de aquel silencioso valle.

Arthur Kirkland suspiró, agotado. No hacía falta ser un genio del combate para ver que aquella batalla estaba perdida hacia ya mucho tiempo. La mayoría de sus hombres habían caído, dejando la victoria al ejército de las colonias, pero Arthur no podía rendirse. Para ellos, aquella derrota solo supondría la pérdida de unos cuantos territorios que habían ayudado a reflotar su economía durante algunos años pero, para Arthur, significaba mucho más.

Significaba decirle adiós a aquella persona a la que había criado como si fuese su hijo durante todos esos años.

No pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior al sentir como los recuerdos de tiempos mejores inundaban su mente transportándolo a una época pasada en la que creía que, por una vez, podría llegar a alcanzar la felicidad.

El sonido de los disparos consiguió arrancarle de golpe de sus meditaciones. Tenía que concentrarse. Había estado en peores situaciones que aquella. No tenía porque alarmarse. Al fin y al cabo, era el gran Inglaterra. Un imperio que había conquistado ya más de medio mundo. ¿Qué resistencia sería capaz de ocasionarle un criajo que apenas sabía sostener un fusil?

Aquel pensamiento le tranquilizó, haciendo que olvidara momentáneamente su verdadero temor.

¿Qué le diría cuando lo tuviera delante?

No habían vuelto a verse desde que aquella absurda guerra había comenzado. Aquella imagen de Alfred, dispuesto a matarle tan solo por aquella estúpida revolución hacia que su corazón se quebrase en mil pedazos. Trago saliva, intentando superar aquel intenso dolor.

Volviendo a la realidad, Arthur escuchó el ruido del batallón acercándose por el norte. Eran muchos, y no parecían en absoluto tan cansados como él. Sus ropas, igual de empapadas que las suyas, lucían un aspecto mucho más presentable. A pesar de eso, Arthur no se dejo impresionar y sin desviar su mirada, espero a que el batallón llegase hasta donde él se encontraba.

Cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos, Arthur sintió que como las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban le abandonaban. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, quitándose aquella falsa sensación de la cabeza. Alfred ya no significaba nada para él, ahora era su enemigo. Pero, si era así, ¿entonces por qué se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse a él?

Alfred parecía tan seguro. Sujetaba con seguridad el fusil, que apuntaba directamente hacia él. Sintiendo como la rabia por sentirse traicionado subía por su garganta, Arthur también apunto hacia Alfred con el suyo. Pronto, los camaradas de Alfred, imitaron a su capitán.

―Escucha Arthur. ―Sus palabras sonaban firmes a través del sonido de la lluvia―. Escojo mi libertad, ya no dependeré de ti nunca. Ya no soy un niño y me da igual si no aceptas está rebelión. Nada de lo que hagas a partir de ahora podrá cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

Arthur, que había escuchado atónito aquellas palabras, pudo sentir como las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Intentado controlarlas, no hizo otra cosa que dejar rienda suelta a su rabia y a su frustración. ¿Así era como le pagaba el haberle criado durante todos estos años?

Se dirigió hacia Alfred empuñando su arma. En un rápido movimiento, desarmo al americano el cual, intuyendo que aquel seria su fin, solo obsequio al inglés con una mirada fría y sin sentimientos.

―Vamos Alfred...―comenzó el inglés. Su voz empezaba a temblar y a entrecortarse a causa del llanto―. Todo esto es una broma, ¿verdad?

Alfred observo sorprendido al inglés. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? ¿Todo esa guerra una broma? Tendría que seguir escuchando si quería adivinar a donde quería llegar con aquellos disparates.

―Sí, solo puede ser una broma.― Su tono reflejaba cierta desesperación―. Vámonos a casa, ¿vale Alfred? Sí, eso es. Nos vamos a casa.

Alfred cada vez se encontraba mas confundido, comenzó a preocuparse gravemente por el estado de Arthur, el cual parecía estar ahora en otro mundo completamente diferente a ese.

―Arthur, si quieres matarme adelante, estoy desarmado y sin posibilidad de defenderme; pero aunque acabes con mi vida, esta revolución es ya inevitable.

Confuso, el inglés se fue apartando lentamente de él. Con la mirada derrotada, aceptó el paso de aquella dolorosa realidad con resignación. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle todo esto? ¿Por qué a él? Había sido muy feliz a su lado, nunca había sido tan feliz.

Aun recordaba cómo, impaciente, había aguardado ver la sonrisa del pequeño América esperando a que su barco atracara en sus costas. Las veces que, en las noches de tormenta, habían dormido juntos, acurrucados el uno con él otro mientras el acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño con ternura diciéndole que no tuviera miedo. Había tantos y tantos maravillosos recuerdos que para Alfred no parecían tener ningún significado.

―¿Por qué me haces esto? ―Arthur cayó de rodillas al suelo sintiendo como el peso del mundo se le echaba encima―. No es justo, tu sabes que no le es.

Había soportado muchas tragedias a lo largo de toda su vida y, sin embargo, no podía soportar ésta con la dignidad y la fuerza necesarias. Estaba dispuesto a suplicar con tal de que se quedase a su lado. Su orgullo no significaba nada en ese momento y, con gusto, lo habría sacrificado.

―Inglaterra ―dijo, con un hilo de voz.

Arthur se había cubierto la cara con las manos, intentando reprimir el llanto. Sintiendo como un intenso dolor desgarraba el alma, permaneció allí, impasible, observando como la nación que lo había visto nacer, la que había admirado, la que había querido, se deshacía entre llantos. Sintiendo como la lluvia se llevaba aquellos sentimientos, le dedicó una última mirada decepcionada a Arthur

―Tu solías ser tan grande ―afirmó, con la amarga sensación de que aquel recuerdo le pesaría toda la vida.

Arthur no dio muestras de haberle escuchado, pero a Alfred no le importó.

Como él mismo había dicho, ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.


End file.
